1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mobile devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to provisioning mobile device applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently available applications may be provisioned for use on mobile devices. Provisioning may include supplying and configuring resources of the mobile device to enable the mobile device to access and operate an application. Various applications may require certain configurations, settings, or software on a mobile device and/or software installed on a personal computing device. Examples of applications may include corporate email applications and marketing applications.
Many users do not have the knowledge, time, or patience to provision applications for their mobile devices. Absent such an undertaking, however, the application may never be fully installed or utilized to its full capacity. The application provider may lose any advantages that come with providing the application to the mobile device. The user also loses any advantages of having and being able to operate the application.
Another presently available way to provide the application to the mobile phone has been to initiate set-up of the application using a personal computing device. While some users may initiate the provisioning process using their personal computing device, a large number of users may not do so for lack of knowledge, ability, resources, inclination, etc. There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved methods and systems of provisioning applications for mobile devices.